deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Keine Kamishirasawa VS Baldi
Keine Kamishirasawa VS Baldi is a What If? episode of Death Battle that features 2 aggressive teachers from different schools: Keine Kamishirasawa from Touhou Project and Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Keine Kamishirasawa is to be voiced by Kate Higgins. Description Two teachers of each subject were once innocent, but turned aggressive and abusive. Keine Kamishirasawa takes on Baldi for battle! Who will be the smartest in the fight between these two? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: If you went to the school earlier and see the teacher of each subject, he or she is once innocent to educate you until he or she got too aggressive for what a student like you has done. Boomstick: But what if you probably came late to attend a class, made a mistake, answered the question wrong, or violated the school rules? Wiz: The teacher is going to aggressively beat the hell out of you for good. Boomstick: Ouch! It is the abusive thing in the school ever! Wiz: Keine Kamishirasawa, the history teacher of Touhou Project. Boomstick: And Baldi, the bald-head professor of Baldi's Basics of Education and Learning. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Keine Kamishirasawa Baldi (*Cues: Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning - Intro*) Boomstick: Here School, a place where the weird and strange students and staff work and learn anything. (*Cues: Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning - School*) Wiz: Well, if you met Professor Baldi when he was once innocent to welcome you in his school. Boomstick: Upon entering the school, he waves his hands and says "Hi" as his greeting at the student, who is serving as the main protagonist of the game. Just look at him. Baldi: Oh, hi! Welcome to my Schoolhouse! Boomstick: See? He is an innocent teacher. What a nice guy! Wiz: I know, right? After Baldi welcoming the new student in the entrance hall of the school, he or she goes to the classroom, get the blue notebook, which is left from their friend along with the next 6 notebooks, and answer the following questions in Baldi's only favorite subject: Math. Boomstick: Oh... How to answer these mathematical problems? Wiz: Using "You Can Think!" Pad, a math tablet. If the student picked up a notebook, he or she can use it to teach math. Boomstick: Yeah, that's the good thing. So if the student perfectly got correct answers in all 3 questions with only numbers, decimal points, and/or dashes for any negative amounts, Professor Baldi will comically tell the player "Wow! You exist!" and give him or her a silver corner as a reward. How great to feel! Wiz: That's how the student answer the questions without making mistakes. However, if he or she answered the question wrong, Baldi is aggressively being very, very angry as his face changes to distortion, making him appear to be intensely frowning, his eyebrows furrows to express anger and can bring out his ruler to constantly smack while chasing after him or her faster. Boomstick: Yeah yeah, Wiz. Baldi turned aggressive and became a main threat whatever the answer is wrong. Besides, Baldi catches the student and slaps his or her ass with his ruler when not getting away from him around Here School. Ouch! That hurts! Wiz: In case of all correct answers in the first notebook, there is the last question that consists of a messy amount of numbers in the second notebook, making it impossible to have the correct answer, and possible to have an incorrect answer. Unlike the first one, the next six notebooks still contain the final questions that confuse a student to let the answer go wrong instead of a normal mathematical problem. Therefore the results would be the same. Boomstick: Men, that math problem confuses me, Wiz. I want the normal one back. (*Cues: Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning - Learning is Fun*) Wiz: Uh-huh. Anyway, while Baldi is chasing the student, he or she will encounter the notable personnel of Here School, playing their roles as obstacles of the game, such as Principal of the Thing, who catches him or her for violating any rules in the halls and have a detention in a matter of seconds inside his office. Until he or she finally free from the principal's office after the countdown of seconds. Boomstick: Yep. That's the punishment he or she deserves for messing up in the halls like running cowardly. Then there is a schoolgirl named Playtime, who roams around the halls and wants to play someone with her jumping rope that can be done jumping 5 times once she got an unseen student. (Sigh) Such an annoying child... When you open the door of the Closet, Gotta Sweep is found inside and starts roaming and sweeping the halls. Say it with me... Gotta Sweep: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP! Boomstick: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP! Wiz: Wiz: Whenever you got the wrong math answer, beware of the professor who turned aggressive in Here School. So you must find all notebooks and escape from there. Or else, you might get hurt. Baldi: Congratulations! You found all seven notebooks! Now all you need to do is: GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!! Heh-heh-heeeeeh! Pre-fight (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates again*) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Who is the smartest and strongest teacher in battle? Keine Kamishirasawa Baldi Death Battle Results Category:What if? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Villain vs. Neutral" themed Death Battles Category:Anti Villain themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles